thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Rose
Spring Rose is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her without Pippycat's permission. Thank you. :3 Her district partner may be her older brother, August Rose. Spring Name: Spring Rose Age: '''16 '''Gender: Female District: 7 (12) Appearance: Spring is one of the prettiest girls in her district. She has bright, golden-blond hair with short, curly bangs. She has deep-blue eyes and is short for her age. Weapons: '''Throwing kinves, spear, crossbow '''Skills: Is a people-person, which will make it easy for her to make allies. She is also very intelligent, and is very stealthy. Weaknesses: Physical strength. She's not strong, and isn't very fast at''' running and swimming'. '''Personality:' Spring is a nice and caring girl, who is very protective of her younger sisters. She is very loving, and quite a romantic, too. She's a beautiful girl, which lots of boys have crushes on. However, she enjoys her peace and quiet, and likes to stay in her family's giant house and read books and do schoolwork in her free time. She will be nice to everyone. Family: Mother (Alive) Father (Dead) Older brother August (18) Younger sister Amity (16) Younger sister Fawn (12) Alliance: '''August, or the anti-careers. '''Private Training Strategy: '''When you enter the training room, show your skills with throwing knives, by throwing them long-distance, and then show your skills with a spear, and finish it off with stealth and intelligence. Backstory Spring is the second-oldest of four children. She was born into what is probably District 7's richest family, so he had a lot of food, necessities, and freedom and other things that normal District 7 kids didn't get get. She likes to use her allowance to go and buy books, which were made specially in District 7. She liked school, and enjoyed doing her school work and exploring her district. She was relatively popular, and had lots of friends, but liked to read better than socialize, even though she is a people-person. Right after the fourth child, Fawn, was born, her father died in a forest fire that destoryed much of the district. Her mother took over their father's job, but her older brother August and her two younger sisters couldn't do anything, because August was only 6, Spring was 4, Amity was 2, and of course Fawn was a newborn. So the four of them had to sit and watch while they got poorer and poorer as the district waited for the burned down trees to grow back. When August was old enough, he started working at a bakery to earn more money. The forests were almost grown back, and they thought that their family could make it, but they weren't paying enough money to stay in their expensive house. August worked his hardest. Spring didn't want her family to suffer. She had heard peacekeepers come into their expensive house and say that if they couldn't keep paying for their house, than they would have to go live in one of the poorer parts of District 7. Spring didn't want them to lose their home, so she did what she had to, and started stealing from the market. She could go unnoticed, until one night the Hunger Games broadcast on TV was interrupted in District 7 with a live execution. What was going to be her execution for stealing loaves of bread. August, her older brother (18) ran to the square, and beat the peacekeeper who was going to kill Spring. Spring screamed, and the whole crowd was quiet. August was going to be executed along with Spring, but he begged them not to kill her. They didn't. Instead, they put August in jail while letting his family live. When the forests grew back, Spring helped her family earn enough money once again to bail him out. At the Reaping, she was 16, but had taken tesserae against her family's wishes. She was reaped, and (if her brother is her district partner) her brother volunteered in place of the male tribute. Games Participated In '''1. The Monster Games Hosted by: NIby District: 12 Training Score: TBA Placing: TBA Extra: These were the first Games where two of the Rose siblings were entered into a game together. Spring was entered with her brother, August Rose (12) and Amaya Selene(8). Spring and August allied. 2. 3. 4. 5. Category:Characters Category:District 7 Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Rose Family